Torneo de Ciudad Batalla
by Prongs7
Summary: Yugi entrara en un torneo totalmente diferente donde tendra que enfretarse a duelistas conocidos y desconocidos. Enfrentar cartas poderosas y raras ¿Podra contra todo esto? CAPITULO 3. TE RETO A UN DUELO!!!!!!! UP!!!!
1. La Identidad de Yami

CAPITULO 1. LA IDENTIDAD DE YAMI  
  
Era una tranquila mañana de sábado y en la pequeña, pero bien surtida tienda de cartas de duelo de monstruos de la familia Moto, el señor Salomón sonreía felizmente pues ya era hora de abrir la tienda de cartas. Él adoraba esa tienda, era todo para él, su felicidad, era la segunda cosa mas valiosa para él en todo el mundo, ya que quien siempre había ocupado y seguiría ocupando por siempre ese primer lugar era su pequeño nieto Yugi Moto.  
  
Tenía una gran pasión por el duelo de monstruos, día con día aprendía cosas nuevas del mundo de los duelistas, como en aquella excursión con su amigo el profesor Arthur Hokkins donde descifro demasiadas incógnitas y su pasión por este incremento indudablemente, para convertirse en la segunda razón de su existir, además contando con una tienda de cartas y recibiendo diario visitas de muchos duelistas buscando cartas fuertes y especiales para agregar a sus barajas, que siempre entablan conversaciones entre ellos, a veces muy interesantes y a veces algo tontas, pero siempre alcanzaba a escuchar una que otra cosita. Pero su atención solo era de aquellas de gran importancia, como alguna gran novedad en el mundo de los duelistas. Pero sin dudas quienes conocían más acerca del duelo de monstruos eran Yugi y sus amigos, ya que gracias a su espíritu aventurero y la posesión de uno de los siete artículos del milenio, en este caso el rompecabezas del milenio, descifraban más y más misterios que ninguna otra persona, pero todo esto lo iban descubriendo poco a poco.  
  
Hace unos días Yami y Tea habían estado juntos todo el día para tratar de descifrar los misterios de la verdadera identidad de Yami, ya que él no recordaba nada de su pasado y eso lo intrigaba demasiado, lo cual había echo que Yugi se preocupara al ver a Yami tan pensativo y algo triste, así que se le ocurrió esa idea, hacer que Tea y Yami convivieran un día juntos cosa que le pidió de favor a Tea, batallando algo para convencerla, pero ella accedió finalmente a la petición de Yugi.  
  
Pero Yugi no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, él también tenía que ayudar a Yami en lo que pudiera así que al igual que Tea y Yami, él también había puesto manos a la obra, siempre apoyado por su mejor amigo Joey Wheeler, ambos estaban buscando pistas, pero para desgracia de Yugi y para la rabia de Joey se habían encontrado con el archirival de Yugi: Seto Kaiba, quien parecía contento por haberlo encontrado, vio a Yugi con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y le dijo que se preparara, que su fin estaba cerca y que se las pagaría todas juntas.  
  
Yugi no había entendido la razón de las palabras de Kaiba, ni mucho menos a que se refería con eso "su fin", pero mientras Yugi estaba con cara de incógnita, Kaiba se estaba alejando poco a poco del lugar, sin darle importancia a la preocupación de Yugi.  
  
Tea y Yami habían estado todo ese día paseándose, divirtiéndose y tratando de descifrar, responder alguna duda o descubrir algo nuevo, pero sin lograr nada; pero como por cosa del destino, su paseo los había llevado a la entrada del museo de la ciudad, lugar donde hace unas horas Ishizu había tenido una pequeña conversación con Seto Kaiba el mayor rival de Yugi en todo el mundo, su Némesis.  
  
Al igual que a Kaiba Ishizu les mostró a Yami y de paso también a Tea el duelo llevado a cabo hace más de mil años, entre los dos magos mas poderosos de todo el antiguo Egipto: El faraón y un malvado hechicero, pero había una gran diferencia: los monstruos eran de verdad y se utilizaba magia oscura verdadera para invocarlos. Pero otra cosa había llamado la atención de los chicos, la apariencia del faraón y del hechicero, ambos eran una copia idéntica de Yugi y de Kaiba. El faraón tenía el aspecto físico de Yugi y también el de Yami y el hechicero era igual a Seto Kaiba. Y así todas las dudas sobre quien era y sus orígenes habían sido aclaradas gracias al poder del collar del milenio de Ishizu. Ese fue uno de los mejores días para ese pequeño grupo de amigos.  
  
Salomón Moto se encontraba limpiando las estanterías de cristal donde guardaba sus preciadas cartas de duelo, que proporcionaba a los distintos duelistas que visitaban su tienda, pero su atención fue interrumpida por unos pasos que se alcanzaban a escuchar provenientes de las escaleras de la casa, alguien estaba bajándolas (en mi fic la casa y la tienda están pegados ¿ok?) era Yugi, ya se había levantado.  
  
Buenos días abuelito- le dijo Yugi algo somnoliento a Salomón, mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos.  
  
Buenos días Yugi veo que por fin te levantas flojo- le dijo su abuelo.  
  
Es que anoche estuve viendo una película en la televisión y se acabo retarde- termino con un gran bostezo.  
  
Estos chicos de hoy puro juego y televisión así son felices- se dijo Salomón para sus adentros.  
  
Y que hay de desayunar abuelito- le preguntó Yugi al escuchar protestar a sus tripas por algo de alimento. Salomón se rió.  
  
Ni modo Yugi al que madruga Dios lo ayuda, tu te vas a hacer el desayuno que no puedo dejar sola la tienda de cartas- le dijo a su nieto.  
  
Pero...pero...está bien-dijo Yugi resignado.  
  
Y así Yugi se preparó su desayuno, lo consumió y lavo los trastes, dejando como nota mental no desvelarse viendo películas, ya que las consecuencias no son nada buenas.  
  
Más tarde salió a encontrarse con sus amigos Joey, Tea y Tristan en un pequeño parque en el centro de la ciudad, para planear alguna travesura, no sin antes colocarse su preciado rompecabezas del milenio que tanto le había ayudado.  
  
Llego al parque y como lo suponía ahí estaban los tres esperándolo. Tea sentada en una de las bancas del parque mirando fijamente el piso, Joey sentado en el suelo mirando hacía un punto indefinido del parque, tenía la vista perdida y Tristan recargado en un árbol y mirando fijamente el cielo.  
  
Hola amigos perdón- les grito Yugi y al instante los tres giraron su cabeza en dirección de donde provino la voz de Yugi- siento el retraso- dijo finalmente al llegar con sus amigos y tratando de recuperar su respiración normal, ya que estaba muy agitado, había corrido desde su casa hasta el parque.  
  
Yugi ya se nos hacía que no venías- dijo Joey algo molesto.  
  
Joey tiene razón Yugi donde te habías metido- le preguntó Tristan.  
  
Bueno es que me quede dormido y se me hizo tarde. Lo siento chicos- dijo finalmente bajando la cabeza.  
  
Hay no te preocupes Yugi, lo que importa es que ya estas aquí ¿no?- dijo Tea razonablemente.  
  
Tea tiene razón- dijo Joey poniéndose de pie.  
  
Gracias a..-pero fue interrumpido.  
  
¡YUGI!- le grito una persona.  
  
************************************************************************ *  
  
Y bien que les pareció quise salir un poco de la rutina de Harry Potter y hacer un fic de Yugioh, díganme que les parece si lo sigo o así lo dejo. Les gusto este primer capitulo? Por favor dejen REWIEWS.  
  
GRACIAS A MI AMIGO FREDDY QUE ME AYUDO CON EL CAPITULO.  
  
SE DESPIDE.  
  
PRONGS.  
  
REWIEWS 


	2. El Nuevo Torneo

CAPITULO 2. EL NUEVO TORNEO  
Hola aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fan fiction, espero les guste y sus humildes comentarios =) primero que nada contestare los rewiews gracias a todos. Sus rewiews me ayudan a seguir y a veces me dan ideas.  
  
Tama_Bratz: Gracias por tu rewiew y sip al primer capitulo lo acomode más o menos de acuerdo a la serie, solo para darle el inicio al fic, pero las ideas cambiaran ¿espero? =P ya veremos después como queda. Infinitamente gracias. Adios te cuidas n_n  
  
Anzu: gracias por tu rewiew y sip es el primero de Yugioh que escribo es que ya me tenía algo enfadado escribir puro Harry Potter @_@ asi que se me ocurrio hacer uno de mi serie favorita Yugioh a pesar de las criticas que hacen, total entran por un oido y salen por el otro ¿vdd? Y no no me hagas nada =P aquí esta el segundo capitulo y de nuevo Gracias por tu rewiew. Nos vemos luego chao.  
  
Mali: gracias por el rewiew y que bueno que te haya gustado. No sabía que meterle ni como empezarlo jajajajajajaja pero ya quedo es lo bueno, al igual que el segundo. Bueno te cuidas y adioses n_n  
  
Mi Koushiro Yamato: Hola. Hola. Gracias por tu rewiew jejejejeje =P. que crees ni sabía a quien meter ahí cuando le hablaron a Yugi y tu me diste la idea de poner a Bakura jajajajajajajaja. Muchas gracias, pensaba en quien poner y no se me ocurria nadie. Kaiba como que no quedaba, pero creo que Bakura encajo bien n_n gracias por tu rewiew y nos vemos luego. Tcm. Chao.  
  
Hentai Girl: gracias por tu rewiew y aquí esta la continuación, ya sabras quien le llamo ^^. Gracias por pensar que no esta feito el fic jejejejeje es que es mi primero de Yugioh y no sabía si había empezado bien necesitaba sus valiosas opiniones. Bueno gracias por tu rewiew y te cuidas mucho. Espero te guste este capitulo y nos vemos después. Chao.  
  
Duel-Chan: gracias por tu rewiew y que bueno que te haya gustado el primer capitulo. Espero este segundo tambien sea de tu agrado y tambien espero que me dejes tu valiosisima opinión que para mi valen mucho. Gracias de nuevo y adioses. Te cuidas. Nos vemos. Chao.  
  
Bueno ahora si al fic..  
  
3...  
  
2...  
  
1... EMPIEZA!!!!!!!  
  
Los cuatro chicos giraron sus cabezas posando sus miradas en aquella persona que buscaba a Yugi  
  
¡BAKURA! ¡HOMBRE! ¡COMO ESTAS!- le grito Tristan al reconocer a su amigo de escuela. Pero lo que no sabían era que el malvado espíritu de su articulo del milenio seguía con vida y controlando al pobre de Basura. No sospechaban nada. Para ellos Yami Bakura estaba muerto. Estaban equivocados.  
  
¡HOLA CHICOS!- les dijo llegando a donde estaban ellos, moviendo las manos en forma de saludo- Yugi ¿Ya te enteraste de la ultima novedad del duelo de monstruos?- le pregunto el chico curioso.  
  
¡ULTIMA NOVEDAD!- dijeron los cuatro chicos a tono, mirando fijamente a Bakura para que les dijera esa tan importante noticia. Importante ya que todo lo relacionado con las cartas era glorioso para ellos, en especial para Joey y Yugi. Y la noticia debía ser buena ya que Bakura no aparentaba estar preocupado o asustado en lo más mínimo.  
  
¿No saben?- les pregunto extrañado.  
  
Oye chico que acaso no nos oíste No La Sabemos- le dijo Joey Wheeler- Ya no la hagas tanto de emoción y suelta la sopa de una buena vez- le dijo exasperado, ya que Joey no tiene mucha paciencia que digamos.  
  
Tu cállate- Le dijo Tristan- Deja que Bakura nos diga lo que pasa- termino dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza, los que acostumbraba a darle siempre que metía la pata o hablaba de más.  
  
"Humanos Patéticos"- se dijo Yami Bakura.  
  
Ya pues pero no me estés golpeando.. Es molesto ¿Lo sabías?- le dijo un molesto Joey a Tristan.  
  
Esta bien Joey..Pero te dejare de golpear cuando aprendas a usar bien esa boca que tienes- Joey lo fulmino con la mirada- Además es muy divertido golpearte ^.^  
  
Ya chicos tranquilícense por favor y dejen hablar a Bakura- Les dijo Tea a sus dos amigos.  
  
Y bien Bakura ¿Cuál es esa importante noticia?- le pregunto Yugi con un brillo en los ojos.  
  
Bakura no había puesto atención a Yugi, ya que estaba observando como Joey y Tristan se agarraban a golpes y maldiciendo una y otra vez a los humanos. Claro que ese no era Bakura, sino Yami Bakura. Los chicos se veían tan cómicos, pero parecían dos niños de cinco años, pero crecidos. A veces se comportaban tan infantilmente.  
  
¿Bakura?- Lo llamo Yugi, como exigiendo la atención que merecía. Bakura ni siquiera se inmuto, seguía muy entretenido observando como peleaban "los dos primates" y a la chica Tea que trataba de tranquilizarlos- ¡¡¡BAKURA!!!- le grito con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Al escuchar el gran grito de Yugi. Tristan y Joey dejaron su pequeño combate para después y miraron a Yugi extrañados, al igual que Tea y Bakura. Las cuatro miradas estaban posadas en él.  
  
Yugi se puso rojo como un tomate. Se había desesperado y su grito se debió de haber escuchado a mínimo unos cien metros de distancia. Bajo la cabeza.  
  
¿Pasa algo Yugi?- le pregunto su Yami mentalmente.  
  
No, no pasa nada malo. No te preocupes- le contesto Yugi mentalmente al igual que su Yami.  
  
Está bien. Llámame si me necesitas. Ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo- le dijo su Yami antes de terminar su pequeña conversación privada, se podría decir.  
  
Creeme que lo haré- dijo finalmente Yugi.  
  
¿Yugi? ¿Yugi? ¡YUGI!- le grito Joey. El aludido se sobresalto y dio por terminada su conversación con Yami.  
  
¿Qué pasa Joey?- le pregunto algo molesto, ya que le había gritado en el oído- Sabes no estoy sordo- le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada y acariciando su oreja derecha con su mano- Pero si me gritas así una vez más creo que entonces si me quedo sordo.  
  
Lo siento Yugi pero mira. En primer lugar gritas el nombre de Bakura así por que si- Yugi frunció en ceño "¿Así porque si? Pues ni me hacían caso que querías que hiciera" dijo para si mismo- Y luego te quedas ahí parado y nos ignoras por completo ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto su amigo.  
  
A eso.. Bueno lo que pasa es que estaba hablando con Yami.. Lo siento chicos- respondió.  
  
A bueno entonces no hay problema amigo- le dijo Joey dándole palmaditas de apoyo en la espalda- pero ¿Para que le gritaste a Bakura no comprendo?  
  
Los tres chicos (Tea, Tristan y Yugi) lo miraron así: ¬_¬  
  
¿!!QUE!!?- pregunto ante el silencio de sus amigos. Bakura solo los observaba alternamente a cada uno de ellos.  
  
¿¡¡¡¡¡Qué ya no lo recuerdas Bruto!!!!!? - le reprimió Tristan.  
  
Oyeme no es para que me digas bruto- se defendió Joey.  
  
Tienes razón..Lo siento me deje llevar.. Pero es que a veces te pasas hermano...¿Como se te pudo haber olvidado lo que nos venía a decir Bakura, si tu eras el más interesado de todos?- le cuestiono.  
  
Joey se quedo analizando cada una de las palabras de Tristan y finalmente le cayó el veinte.  
  
¡¡ES CIERTO!!- dijo más para si mismo que para los demás e inmediatamente después busco a Bakura con la mirada- ¡¡BAKURA!! ¡¡ DINOS LA NOVEDAD DE UNA BUENA VEZ!! ¡¡DEJATE DE TANTO MISTERIO!!- Le dijo emocionado. Bakura lo miro como analizándolo con la mirada. "Humano Idiota" dijo para sus adentros antes de contestar.  
  
Bueno chicos lo que pasa es que Seto Kaiba va a organizar un torneo en la ciudad, creo que se llama Ciudad Batalla o algo por ahí, no lo recuerdo bien, pero las reglas las dirá mañana asi que estén atentos.  
  
¿¡¡KAIBA UN TORNEO!!?- Grito Joey con la sangre hirviendo- Voy a entrar solo para darle su bien merecida lección. Nadie me llama cachorro y se sale con las suyas ¿Dónde me inscribo?- le pregunto con brusquedad a Bakura.  
  
Eso lo tendrás que averiguar Joey- le contesto el chico.  
  
Hay, No es justo ¡¡KAIBA!! ¡¡PREPARATE!!- grito hacía el cielo- ¡¡CONOCERAS A JOSEPH WHEELER!!  
  
Y tu Yugi ¿Te animas a entrar?- le pregunto Bakura con un gran interés.  
  
Por supuesto Bakura tenlo por seguro que ahí estaré- le contesto Yugi.  
  
"Perfecto, así podré apropiarme de tu rompecabezas del milenio. Me vengare de lo que me hiciste en nuestro último duelo y me ganare tu carta más rara. Prepárate Yugi a sufrir tu peor pesadilla" Bueno chicos los veo después- se despidió de Yugi y sus amigos. Hasta luego Bakura y gracias por la información- le grito Tea.  
  
Ineptos- murmuro antes de perderse de vista.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Y BIEN QUE LES PARECIÓ EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO n_n ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO. PRIMERO QUE NADA NO SE ENOJEN CONMIGO POR PONER MEDIO TONTITO A JOEY JEJEJEJEJEJE SE QUE LO ADORAN =P BUENO GRACIAS POR SUS REWIEWS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.  
  
REWIEWS....  
  
REWIEWS... 


	3. Te Reto a un Duelo

CAPITULO 3. TE RETO A UN DUELO  
  
Los cuatro chicos iban caminando por las calles de la ciudad hablando animadamente sobre el torneo que organizaría Kaiba.  
  
¿Joey estas seguro de querer participar?- Tristan Tylor le hacía la misma pregunta a su amigo cada cinco segundos.  
  
¡¡YA BASTA!! ¡¡QUE ACASO NO ENTIENDES TRISTAN!! ¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE VOY A ENTRAR AL TORNEO!! TENGO COSAS PENDIENTES QUE ARREGLAR CON KAIBA.  
  
¿Sigues con tu loca idea de retar a Kaiba y además, vencerlo? Ya despierta hijo mio que para eso existe la noche- le molesto Tristan  
  
¡¡DEJA DE CHIN***!! ¿QUIERES? Acepto que no soy el mejor duelista del mundo pero- una gran sonrisa aparece en su rostro- Por lo menos yo soy duelista no como otros- Ante estas palabras Tristan se paro en seco y soltó alguna que otra risilla nerviosa.  
  
¿Y bien? Señor yo lo se todo ¿Por qué no me respondes?- ahora era Joey quien molestaba a Tristan  
  
¡¡YA CALLATE!! ¡¡YO NO SOY DUELISTA PORQUE NO ME LLAMA LA ATENCIÓN!! ¡¡YA ESTAS CONTENTO!!- Ahora Tristan era el que se encontraba molesto, ya que el duelo de monstruos si le gustaba mucho pero estaba como era Joey en el principio, no sabía nada, siempre perdía todos sus duelos y debido a ello prefirió renunciar al mundo de los duelistas.  
  
Eres un mentiroso Tristan ¡Sabías?- siguió molestándolo Joey  
  
Tu que sabes ya cállate- y tras decir esto se desato una nueva batalla entre Joey y Tristan. Mientras se peleaban como niños chiquitos, costumbre en ellos dos Tea y Yugi se decidieron por ir a comer a un restaurante cerca de allí.  
  
Esos dos nunca van a cambiar- Dijo Tea mientras se alejaba junto con Yugi de sus amigos- ¿verdad, Yugi?  
  
Tienes razón Tea, solo espero que no me lleguen a querer tanto como se quieren ellos, sería terrible.  
  
Si tienes razón yo opino igual que tu. ¿Y bien que quieres comer?- le preguntó al llegar a una calle en donde había por lo menos 10 puestos diferentes de comida.  
  
No se.. ¿Por qué no escoges tu?  
  
¿En serio?- Yugi afirma con la cabeza- ¡¡Gracias!! Veamos que comeremos el día de hoy- Tea con la mirada observa cada uno de los diferentes puestos, tiempo después habla- ¡¡¡HAY NO SE TODO SE VE TAN DELICIOSO!!!- dice al final Tea, totalmente confusa y triste, por no saber escoger el lugar, ya que todos le gustaban.- Mejor escoge tu Yugi- termina cruzándose de brazos.  
  
Yugi se encoge de hombros y le echa una mirada a todos los diferentes puestos, pero a diferencia de Tea, él se decide rápidamente por uno.  
  
Mira vamos a ese- Le dice a Tea- ¿Qué te parece?  
  
¿A ese de hamburguesas?- Le pregunta Tea.  
  
Este.Sí... ¿No quieres comer ahí?- Le pregunta nervioso.  
  
No, por supuesto que sí lo que pasa es que no sabía a que puesto te referías..Es que hay demasiados...Ven vamos- tras decir esto jala a Yugi por el brazo y se lo lleva consigo- Muévete Yugi.  
  
Espera no me jales tan fuerte- le rogaba Yugi mientras corrían hacía la Hamburguesería- ¿Ordenas tu o yo?- le pregunta al llegar.  
  
Como gustes-le responde Tea.  
  
¡ok! Yo las pido y tu esperas.¿Cuántas te pido?  
  
Con una esta bien- al terminar se va a buscar una mesa para cuatro personas  
  
¿Qué vas a ordenar pequeño?- Le pregunta una señora a Yugi.  
  
Quisiera seis hamburguesas con todo por favor y cuatro refrescos.  
  
Anotado. Toma esta ficha y yo te llamo cuando este lista.  
  
¿Cuál esta?- la señora afirma con la cabeza- Veamos...La número 30 y apenas va en la 15 falta mucho, para ese entonces estaré muerto de hambre.  
  
Ni modo chico así es la cosa aquí.Tienes dos opciones O te esperas o te largas..Tu decides  
  
Me quedo- le responde extrañado por la agresividad de la señora- Gruñona- dice al momento en que la señora se pierde de vista e inmediatamente después se sienta en la mesa donde esta Tea.  
  
Momentos mas tarde entran Joey y Tristan a la hamburguesería y se acercan a la mesa donde se encuentran Tea y Yugi.  
  
Chicos...Hasta que lo encontramos- dijo Joey totalmente exhausto.  
  
Si. A la otra no se nos vallan y nos abandonen por ahí. Ustedes bien a gusto aquí sentados y nosotros buscándolos como locos por todas partes.  
  
Bueno ustedes tienen la culpa Tristan, tu y Joey comenzaron con sus ya normales peleas y tea y yo nos enfadamos de verlos y decidimos buscar un lugar para comer.  
  
¡Oh! Los tórtolas necesitaban un momento de privacidad, si quieren los dejamos solos- dijo Tristan con todo el afán de molestar a Tea y Yugi.  
  
¡¡CALLATE!! ¡¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS!!- contestan ambos al unísono con un leve tono rozado en sus mejillas.  
  
Mira Joey que lindos se ven ¿Verdad?- le pregunta a su amigo.  
  
Tienes razón Tristan, la pareja perfecta- dice siguiéndole el juego a Tristan.  
  
¡¡YA MADUREN!!- les grita Tea- ¡¡ VUELVO ENSEGUIDA!!- y se aleja de los chicos, murmurando un "chicos".  
  
En ese momento se escucha la voz de la señora "gruñona" llamando al dueño de la ficha numero 30.  
  
Yugi va por la comida y mientras comen se ponen a hablar animadamente sobre el tema favorito de Yugi y Joey: duelo de monstruos. Media hora después salen del restaurante.  
  
¡¡ESTOY LLENO!!- exclama Joey.  
  
¿Cómo no vas a estarlo? si te comiste tres hamburguesas.Que asco..Eres un glotón Joey- dice Tea.  
  
Ignorare ese comentario, solamente porque estoy feliz.  
  
¿Feliz? ¿Por qué?- le pregunta Yugi curioso.  
  
Porque pronto venceré a Kaiba en su propio juego ^^  
  
Otra vez la mula al trigo ¿Qué no entiendes Joey? Tu nunca.- pero es interrumpido por Tea.  
  
Hay por favor no comiencen de nuevocon sus discusiones porque Yugi y yo no ¡¡Ouch!!- grita, ya que choca con otra persona- ¡¡Ten cuidado!!  
  
Estupida fíjate por donde caminas- responde una voz masculina.  
  
Oye tu no me insultes que en parte tu tuviste la culpa- se defiende Tea molesta.  
  
Hay la niña se molesto.Que miedo- se burla el chico.  
  
Oye amigo deja de molestarla o te las vez con nosotros- dice Tristan amenazadoramente.  
  
No es necesario recurrir a los golpes. Te reto a un duelo.  
  
Acepto- dice Joey  
  
A ti no te rete imbecil..Yo rete a ella- señala con el dedo a Tea.  
  
A..a.a mi???- le pregunta Tea nerviosa.  
  
Si a ti niña o ¿Es que la bebe tiene miedo de batirse a duelo?- se burla de Tea.  
  
Por supuesto que tiene miedo- Responde Tristan- Además ella no es duelista.  
  
Tú no te metas estorbo..Chu..chu.vuela mosca.  
  
¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!- grita Tea, sus tres amigos voltean a verla- ¡¡ACEPTO TU DESAFIO!!  
  
Yugi: ô.Ô  
  
Joey: T_T  
  
Tristan O_O  
  
¡¡¿QUE?!!- dicen los tres al unisono  
  
Si chicos ya basta- se voltea hacía el chico que la reto- Acepto tu desafió.  
  
Pero Tea..Ni siquiera tienes baraja- le dice razonablemente Tristan.  
  
Es lo que crees Tristan- mete su mano derecha a su bolsillo y saca una baraja- Que creías, que ustedes eran los únicos obsesionados con el duelo de monstruos.  
  
¡¡EXCELENTE!! ¡¡¿QUE DICES SI LE AUMENTAMOS AL DUELO?!! ¡¡¿Qué TE PARECE SI EL PERDEDOR DA SUS TRES CARTAS MÁS RARAS?!!  
  
Por supuesto que no acepta- dice ahora Joey  
  
¡¡ACEPTO!!- grita Tea ignorando a Joey por completo.  
  
Vamos Tea tu puedes vencerlo...Confía en el corazón de la cartas- dice finalmente Yugi.  
  
No te preocupes Yugi..Déjalo todo en mis manos.  
  
¡¡¡HORA DEL DUELO!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo. No me gusto como quedo pero bnueh. Lo subi apurado ya que tenía demasiado tiempo sin actualizar y además tenía otras historias por actualizar ;_; bueno espero les haya gustado y en el próximo capitulo Tea vs. El chico xDDDDDDDDDD.. Quien dijo que Tea no sabía jugar :p 


End file.
